coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Jones
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. Charlie Jones is the father of Coraline and the husband of Mel Jones. In the film, he is the counterpart of the other father in the other world, and both characters are voiced by John Hodgman. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) Charlie is left with the cooking (although terrible at it, as expressed by Coraline during one dinner time) as his wife does the cleaning. Like his wife, being a busy father and husband, Charlie has little time and attention to spare for his daughter as he spent most of his time typing articles for a gardening catalogue on his computer. However, although busy with work, Charlie seems to wish that he could play with his daughter more often but is too busy and wrapped up with the demands of his job. Later, after Coraline escaped from the other world, he and his wife were kidnapped by the the beldam and was trapped in the other world. They asked for Coraline's help through the mirror in the hallway of real world and was later revealed to be trapped in the snow globe on the other world's mantlepiece. After Coraline saved them, they came back in the real world without any recollection of the events that took place. Afterwards when they finished their gardening catalogue, they hosted a gardening party and Charlie seemingly paid more attention to his daughter, Coraline. Books : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books) This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the books. Video Game : In the DS game, we don't get to see Charlie Jones often. Like in the movie, he will drive crazy if we turn off electricity while he's working. He also cooks while Mel cleans. This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the video game. Other Father : Main article: Other Father Personality Very much like his wife, Mel Jones, Charlie is constantly busy with typing for his gardening catalogue, and does not have much time and attention to spare for his daughter, Coraline (although he gave a little more attention to his daughter than his wife). However, despite this, as a father, he also loves her and cares deeply for her just like how Mel does. (As seen when Charlie puts Coraline to sleep, by playing with one of Coraline's toys to make her smile.) Quotes These quotes are all said in chronological order. *''"Hello, Coraline and Coraline...doll?"'' *''"Can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about? Because I have a terrible case of writer's rash, on my–"'' *''"I told you to count all the windows, not put your knee through them!"'' *''"Oh, my twitchy-witchy girl, I think you are so nice. I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice cream."'' Trivia *He makes a joke in the film implying that he had a rash on his bottom but Mel comically interrupts him before he can say anything too descriptive, like how Coraline had a poison oak rash. He calls it writer's rash and it has become a popular joke in the Coraline fandom. *Charlie cooks while Mel cleans. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Incomplete Article